A little Experiment
by WWEslash84
Summary: Jimmy and Jey had just won their titles back but Jimmy seems to be way more excited over something else.


Jimmy and Jey Uso made their way backstage after what seemed to be a quick match against Goldust and Stardust in a rematch for the tag team titles. They won of course, the two proudly walking Side by side, holding the gold with excitement. They stopped at the entrance of the locker room, Jimmy Opened the door so that Jey could enter first. In which, he did. Jimmy followed as the room was completely empty and very quiet as well. Jey approached his locker, but Jimmy stopped, only standing a few feet away from his brother, silently watching Jey as he opened his locker.

_"I knew we'd win, I'm glad we got our titles back"_ Jey said happily, turning to his brother with a smile.

Jimmy smiled as well, giving his title a couple taps before taking it off his shoulder and placing it on the bench in front of him. Jey sat down, bending over to remove his wrestling boots, he then looked up to Jimmy with slight concern.

_"Jimmy, what's up? Your quiet…anything bothering you?"_ he asked.

Jimmy began to chew on the inside of his cheek as he exhaled through his nose, turning his Head to the right side. He had been feeling a bit strange lately around his brother for some reason. He obviously did not understand at all. It was that same feeling he seemed to get around women. Jimmy took a couple steps back, growing embarrassed, yet very frustrated as well. Jey arced an Eyebrow at him, not finding his brother's body language understandable.

_"Uhm…Jimmy…?"_ he chuckled.

_"I'm fine Jey, I'm just…finding it very hard to focus on anything right now…"_ he replied.

It was dead silent for a moment as Jey stared at him, completely astonished by his brother's actions. Jimmy turned to Jey, meeting him in a quiet stare. Looking into his eyes as the blood rushed to his face. Jey's facial expression was quizzical as he was confused.

_"Come on man… something's obviously bothering you. You're never like this, now tell me what's up." _Jey sighed.

Jimmy took in a deep breath, his whole body growing hot and he found it difficult to tame. He looked at his brother pleadingly, aching to just have him to himself.

_"Just look down…"_ Jimmy's voice was low and deliberate.

Jey's eyes traveled down, growing wide-eyed at the sight. Jimmy's cock was visibly swollen, trapped in his tight royal blue shorts. Jey became slack-jawed as he was speechlessly mute by his brother's lustful action. His eyes rolled back up to Jimmy's face, flushed with sexual hunger and ecstasy.

_"What the hell Jimmy?!"_

His voice was taut, quickly standing up, his eyes plastered to his brother.

_"You're my brother aren't you? So that means I can tell you anything…so calm down_

_For a minute, all right?"_ Jimmy said.

Jey's eyes landed on Jimmy's erect length again, this time, his face grew crimson, yet he was shame-faced to the fact of being suddenly turned on by his own sibling.

_"Why should I calm down when your dick is hard right in front of me?"_ he spat.

A deep sigh escaped Jimmy as was beginning to feel a bit torn down by Jey, thus he didn't want to let it bother him. It was once again quiet. Jey couldn't stop himself from looking at him, his eyes rolling up and down, again and again until he finally broke. He slowly approached Jimmy, now standing only inches away from him. Jimmy burned even more with arousal so intense. He needed Jey, to touch, to kiss, and to fuck.

_"Let's do this in the shower…"_ Jimmy purred.

Jey's eyes narrowed as he was instantly dazed, lost into his brother's sudden words. Jimmy took his hand. Guiding him to the shower but stopping. Jey protested, being completely suffocated by his own arousal.

_"We have to be naked in order to fuck, you know that right?"_ Jimmy chuckled.

Jey silently chuckled in response, feeling really stupid. Being caught off guard, Jey jumped with a silent gasp when Jimmy firmly grabbed his hardening cock, kneading and pulling at it with much force. He then used his free hand to grab his brother's chin, moving Jey's head up to where he could look at him. Jimmy breathed between clenched teeth when a moan was heard from his brother, so blissful. Jey's cock became harder, bigger to his touch. Jimmy hit him with them bedroom eyes, a sensual smirk as he continued to tease at his length. Jey's eyes about rolled to the back of his head, thus, rewarding his brother with another moan, his legs growing weaker and weaker. His body began to shutter as he felt the need to spend himself.

_"Are you trying to make me cum already?"_ he breathed as he weakly chuckled.

_"Maybe, maybe not…it's your dick's choice"_ Jimmy replied.

Jey looked at his brother roguishly, growing frustrated by Jimmy's unfair play. He then grabbed his wrist tightly, squeezing until Jimmy loosened his grip on his throbbing cock.

_"You play to fucking much, you know that?"_ Jey spat sternly.

Jimmy's smirk never left him, nor did his eyes leave his brother as he began to pull at the hem of his tights to tease him even more. Jey attempted to stop Jimmy, thus, his hands were slapped away fiercely and he gave him a look so dark.

_"So…I love to play…now loosen the fuck up and let this last."_ Jimmy grew irritated by his brother's seriousness.

Jey pouted, watching Jimmy pull at the hem slowly, letting it go only for it to slap his pelvic area loudly. He did it again, this time pulling his tights down enough for Jey to see the tip of his thick cock, leaking of pre cum, glistening in the bright lighting of the room. Jey slowly began to lose what was left of his sanity, biting the bottom of his mouth lustfully as his eyes were deeply focused on Jimmy's lower body, so enticed by his beautiful frame, he wanted nothing more but to just drop to his knees and take him, all of him. Jey was completely impatient.

_"Keep it up and I'll get on my damn knees and suck your fucking dick. Your starting to piss me off with all of that taunting."_ He growled.

Jimmy chuckled, his eyes glued to him as he loved to see his brother angry at him. It seemed to have always turned him on, making his cock throb for him.

_"Well, if you want it, come get it… it isn't going to suck itself…"_ he replied.

Jimmy stopped what he was doing, motioning his brother over. His cock so hard, throbbing for some attention. Jey moved closer to him, falling to his knees and quickly pulling his tights down to Jimmy's ankles. Without hesitation, Jey took all of Jimmy's length, bobbing hid head up and down repeatedly as he sucked fast and hard, his cock greatly moistened with Jey's warm saliva as sucking and smacking sounds filled the whole room. Jimmy moaned deeply, looking down at his brother while he was at work with pleasuring him professionally.

_"Look at me…just fucking look at me…"_ Jimmy groaned.

Jey obeyed his brother's demand, his head bent back slightly and his dark eyes gazing into Jimmy's. His mouth engulfed with his thick cock, sucking and sucking. Jimmy lost it, his teeth sinking deeper into the bottom of his mouth as his whole body convulsed with pleasure, so intense that he could burst at any minute. Jey kept his eyes on him, with one last suck before releasing his cock, popping his lips at the tip, proceeding with his tongue swirling around the head and up the slit. It was beginning to be a little too much for Jimmy.

_"Fuck man! You suck as good a woman…!"_ Jimmy moaned.

Jey smiled, his eyes not leaving his brother's as he pushed his head forward on his cock, pressing his large length to Jimmy's abdomen, kissing and sucking on the shaft so deeply.

_"Oh…fuck Jey, I'm going to cum…stop…shit…"_ jimmy moaned.

He threw his head back, in a trance from the hardcore pleasure he was receiving from his brother. Jey stopped, hanging his head as he licked his lips then biting the bottom, his teeth pulling away slowly. Jey was so hard, His cock began to ache. He stood to his feet and removed his tights, now naked just like his brother. He looked to Jimmy with lust written all over his face.

_"Fuck me Jimmy…I can't take being this hard anymore…"_ Jey begged.

With that said, Jimmy led Jey into the shower, turning on the tap as the steam was so quick to fill the room. The two stood under the water, lathering their masculine frames so well. Jey moved in on Jimmy, throwing his arms around his brother's neck, taking his lips into a deep and passionate kiss. Their bodies pressed against each other as well as their full sized cocks. Jey slid his tongue inside Jimmy's mouth, rolling it around his so well. Jimmy moved his head back to break the kiss, but Jey moved in as he did so, jimmy's tongue slid against Jey's one last time before he stopped as Jey moved in to take his bottom lip with his teeth while pulling away. They looked in each other in the eyes.

_"Turn around and put your hands on the wall…"_ Jimmy demanded softly.

Jey did so, turning his body around and bending over, his hands on the wall as he waited for his brother to enter him. Jimmy's hands gently slid down Jey's slippery back, stopping at his ass, spreading the cheeks apart to reveal his opening, so beautiful, so tight. His thumb softly circled his rim, causing Jey to shutter. Jimmy bit his bottom lip, getting on his knees. He dipped his head close, diving his tongue into Jey, this time, his tongue circled his barrier. Jey moaned loudly to this new pleasurable experience, his head falling passed his shoulders. Jimmy moved in closer. His lips brushing at Jey's rim deeply, literally making out with his entrance.

_"Jimmy…oh fuck…"_ Jey moaned.

As Jimmy continued to eat his brother up, his hand reached in between his legs, wrapping his hand around Jey's cock as he began stroking slowly. A gasp escaped Jey, following by repeated moans that echoed in the shower. The steamy mist surrounded them beautifully. Jey felt himself ready to climax.

_"Now Jimmy…please!"_ he begged lustfully.

Jimmy listened carefully at his request, clamping his lips onto Jey's virgin ring, with one loud and heated suck, he pulled away. He knew exactly what was going on in Jey's mind, standing to his feet as he grabbed a hold of his own aching cock, positioning it to where the tip was in close contact with his brother's opening.

_"Are you sure you want this?"_ Jimmy teased him once again.

A low pitched growl escaped Jey as the palms of his hands pressed hard against the slippery walls. The throbbing in his leaking cock grew more noticeably painful. He felt like he was going to explode. Jimmy could care less if he responded or not, enjoying the way His brother begged him to be fucked. The tip of his length pressed against Jey harder, causing the Samoan male to wince. The feeling was like a dull pain, not too bad, but caused Jey to rethink this idea.

_"Don't hurt me…"_ Jey warned.

_"You'll be all right, just don't tense."_ Jimmy whispered.

Jimmy's gentle reply took away some of the pressure off of Jey as he quivered in front of his brother, waiting for him to enter. His head jerked to the side as Jimmy jabbed at Jey's tight entrance, the tip of his cock circling the rim softly, then brushing it up and down.

_"Relax, I haven't even stuck it in yet…"_ a chuckle escaped Jimmy.

He then stopped himself, the tip dead on his opening. With his movement steady, Jimmy's cock slid inside Jey and he tensed around him, inhaling loudly through clenched teeth.

_"God! Jimmy!"_ his cry echoed.

_"Didn't I tell you not to tense?"_ Jimmy snapped back.

_"It hurts!"_ Jey exhaled, his breath very shaky.

Jey's legs grew weak, shaking like leaves on a tree. The stabbing pain was almost unbearable to him as his eyes tightly closed, his muscles tightened. Jimmy bent over, gently grabbing a handful of long ebony curls, pulling his brother's head towards him. He took his lips deeply in a sloppy heated kiss. It was only a few minutes until Jey finally adjusted to Jimmy, his body slowly beginning to relax as he submitted to his brother. Jimmy broke the kiss, gazing into Jey's eyes.

_"You good now…?"_ he asked.

_"Move…"_ Jey replied, his breaths so quick.

Jimmy lifted himself back up, now focusing on Jey's ass, pulling his cock out of him then pushing back inside. Jey gasped, backing into Jimmy as soon as he slid in, creating a sensual rhythm between the two. Jimmy's cock thrusted in and out slowly, quickly speeding up his pace with each thrust. Jey's breaths quickened even more, growing heavy as it was like music to Jimmy's ears. He pounded into him, his hips moving upward, his pelvis loudly smacking Jey's ass. Jimmy was looking for his hot spot, switching the direction of his thrusting until he received a long blissful moan from his brother. He moaned as well, mostly to Jey's strong vocals. The sounds grew more noticeable as Jimmy sped up more, fucking Jey harder.

_"Fuck! Keep it right there baby!"_ Jey moaned.

Jimmy groaned, thrusting in the same direction, pounding into Jey deeply. The shower was still running, hitting his brother's flesh so wet and slick as they smacked against each other, filling the area so well, so loud. Jey moved his hand to his cock but failed as Jimmy grabbed both of his arms, pulling them to the back of him. Jey's back was slightly bent back as Jimmy held his wrists tightly, pounding into him even harder, moving his brother into his thrusts. The two lost control as they became blinded. Moans escaping them back and forth. Their cocks began to pulsate as their orgasms were very imminent. Jimmy's movement became hyper, pumping quickly in and out of his brother.

_"I'm going to cum!"_ Jimmy moaned, panting viciously.

_"Cum inside me Jimmy…"_ Jey breathed.

Jimmy's body slammed his hips into Jey's, stiffening as he burst, filling his brother deeply. Jey moaned and whimpered, his breathes uneven as he was now full. Jimmy exhaled loudly and began thrusting into Jey again, stabling at his spot over and over once again.

_"Cum for me…"_ Jimmy breathed.

Jey threw his head back, his mouth slightly opened as he became lost. His thoughts were gone. Jey reached his breaking point and shuttered, submitting to his brother.

_"Jimmy I'm coming!"_ he moaned.

Jey's cock twitched as he shot his load all over the wall, the water washing it away in an instant. They panted, taking a moment to regain sanity. Jimmy weakly moved his hips back, pulling his cock out of Jey as it grew soft. He laughed as his brother instantly fell to his knees.

_"Damn…I tore you up…"_ Jimmy said jokingly.

_"Shut up…"_ he breathed.

Jimmy kneeled down behind his brother, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pulled him close.

_"After we wash up, I'll buy dinner…we still need to celebrate our victory."_ He said,

His breath hitting Jey's neck, causing him to jump a bit.

_"All right…you'll have to help me clean up though."_ he replied.

_"What…?"_ Jimmy chucked.

_"My legs are so weak."_

He laughed at his brother's replied.

_"Oh yeah…you're probably not going to be able to walk right for a while…"_ he teased.

_"I got hurt in the match."_ Jey said sternly, turning to Jimmy with a straight face.

Jimmy dipped his head, planting a deep kiss on his temple.

_"Yeah, you got hurt in the match…"_ he winked.

Jimmy took Jey's right arm, throwing around his shoulder as he helped him to his feet. They began to wash up, sharing a quiet and passionate moment together.


End file.
